One Month of Summer Camp
by TheKeyToDestiny
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is signed on to be a counsellor of a summer camp for kids by her cousin Sting Eucliffe, at the request of their grandparents, much to her horror. Can Lucy learn to open up to strangers, as they soon become her important friends?
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fairy Tail fanfic! This is mainly going to be a Friendship-Adventure fanfic, with some romance sprinkled here and there.**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Humor, Romance**

**Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Gajeel/Levy, Jellal/Erza, Mirajane/Laxus, Leo/Aries, Sting/Yukino**

**Ages:  
Lyon, Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Mirajane: 19  
Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Leo, Aries: 18  
Lisanna, Sting, Lucy, Yukino, Levy: 17**

**Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is signed on to be a counsellor of a summer camp for kids by her cousin Sting Eucliffe, at the request of their grandparents, much to her horror. Can Lucy learn to open up to strangers, as they soon become her important friends?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia glared at her cousin, Sting Eucliffe, who was currently driving a van. If looks could kill, Sting would have been dead by now. There was a reason for her anger though, Sting had signed her up as a counsellor of a summer camp which he also attended, at their grandparents' request.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_YOU DID WHAT?" Screamed Lucy._

"_We had Sting sign you up as a counsellor for the summer camp which he also attends as a counsellor." Replied her grandfather._

"_But you know I can't go there!" Retorted Lucy, with a horrified expression._

"_We know, and we thought that it would be a good way to help you overcome that fear. That's why we asked Sting to sign you up as a counsellor." Said her grandmother._

_Sting scratched his head, "Do uncle and auntie know about this?"_

"_We told them before they left. Lucy we are doing this for your own good. The sooner you get over that fear, the better. You are going to interact with more people in the future, you cannot stay away from people forever." Said her grandmother._

_Lucy hugged her legs, and her grandfather hugged her._

"_Lucy dear, we all want you to get better. It will be fun, I'm sure that you've listened to all the stories that Sting told you whenever he returns from the summer camp." Said her grandfather._

"_Gramps is right, it is fun, and you'll meet lots of people who you can count on. I'm really glad to have met them. We are all a big family there." Said Sting, with a grin._

"_I guess." Mumbled Lucy._

"_Good, because you leave in two days." Said her grandmother with a smile._

_Lucy narrowed her eyes before sighing. Sting followed Lucy back to her room to help her pack for the camp. Sting stopped by his room and took a black paper bag and a brown envelope with him. The envelope had both Lucy's and Sting's names written on it. Sting took out a white piece of paper from the envelope. _

"_You're in the Fairy Tail cabins. I'll bring you to the Fairy Tail cabins myself. Don't worry, the boys and girls cabins are separated, the same goes for the counsellor's cabins." Said Sting._

"_Which cabin are you in?" Asked Lucy._

"_Sabertooth. We have various games and events every year and points are given for each event the children take part in. The total points are calculated at the end of the camp and prizes are given to all of the cabins, but the prizes vary according to their position. Of course, the prizes are pretty good and kids really like them. Sabertooth won last year, Fairy Tail came in second. We always have friendly competitions with each other, even among the counsellors from each cabin. It's all part of the fun really." Explained Sting._

_Sting handed the black paper bag to Lucy._

"_These are the camp shirts for the counsellors to wear, you will also have a name tag but you will only get it when you arrive at the camp." Said Sting._

_Lucy pulled out two shirts from the paper bag and the shirts were in the exact same design, only in different colours. The shirt had the words "Fairy Tail" printed on them in large swirly letters as well as a picture of a bird on the left sleeve. One of the shirts was a light blue, and the words and symbol were in dark pink while the other shirt was white while the words and symbol were in dark blue._

"_The white one is to be worn during the night walk activities while the light blue one is to be worn during the scavenger hunt and the campfire which is held during the last night of the camp. You are free to wear your own clothes for the rest of the camp, but there are dress-code rules and certain clothing restrictions for certain activities." Explained Sting. _

_Lucy nodded and Sting handed her a list of the things that she needed to pack. Lucy checked the list before bringing out her suitcase and backpack, and started packing. There was complete silence while Lucy was packing._

"_Lucy, are you mad at me? Or Gramps and Gran." Asked Sting, breaking the silence._

_Lucy looked up from her packing, "No, I couldn't really. You guys were just concerned about me, I couldn't stay mad at you guys."_

_Sting smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way. You can always talk to me at the camp, if you need it."_

_Lucy smiled and she shared a friendly fist bump with Sting._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I thought that you weren't mad anymore?" Asked Sting.

"I got scared, I guess." Mumbled Lucy.

"It will be alright, Lucy." Said Sting, softly.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the camp…

"Erza! When the new counsellor arrive? I want to meet her!" Said a girl with short white hair.

"Be patient, Lisanna. I heard that she's Sting's cousin, so she'll probably be arriving with him." Replied a girl with scarlet hair.

"Sting is in charge of the scavenger hunt materials and prizes this year, he's probably going to drop them off at the office and bring the new counsellor to meet the master before coming here." Said another girl with white hair, but her hair was longer and stopped at her waist level.

"Juvia wants to meet her too!" Said a girl with shoulder length blue hair.

"Me too, I wonder what she is like." Said a girl with light blue hair.

"She probably has blond hair, just like Sting." Mused Lisanna.

These five girls were the female counsellors of Fairy Tail, there were male counsellors as well but they were preparing the place for the kids who would arrive tomorrow. They were Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden.

Just then, a blond haired male and a pink haired female passed by the five girls. Both of them were holding clipboards.

"Hi there Aries. You too Leo. I can see that you guys are working hard!" Said Mirajane.

Leo nodded and looked up from his clipboard, "Nice to see you girls. I suppose that you girls are waiting for the new counsellor."

"We are!" Said Juvia.

"I think she's going to be a really nice person, I saw her picture the other day." Said Aries.

"Hey, I think I see Sting's van in the distance!" Said Lisanna, turning the focus of attention of the others to something else.

Levy formed a pair of binoculars with her hands and she spotted a pearly white van in the distance approaching them. The van eventually stopped a few metres in front of the five girls. Sting helped the girl sitting with him alight from the van before opening the back of the van to get her luggage.

"Sorry we took so long, the master wasn't in his office when we arrived, so we had to wait for him for a while." Apologised Sting,

"It's alright, we're just glad to see our new friend." Assured Mirajane.

"This is my cousin, Lucy Heartfilia." Said Sting, pointing to Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you." Spoke Lucy, softly.

At that moment, Lisanna glomped Lucy. "I knew that you would have blond hair just like Sting!"

Lucy stiffened and Levy seemed to notice it. Levy nudged Juvia and the two got Lisanna to stop glomping Lucy.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Erza Scarlet, I'm the co-leader of Fairy Tail this year." Said Erza.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, I'm one of the sub-leaders this year. You can call me Mira, almost everyone does." Said Mirajane, with a kind smile.

"I'm Levy McGarden! I like reading books, I hope you do too." Said Levy.

"I'm sorry about glomping you earlier, but I was really excited to meet you. I'm Lisanna Strauss." Said Lisanna, with a smile.

"Juvia Lockser. Juvia is pleased to meet you." Said Juvia.

Lucy blinked at Juvia, briefly wondering why she spoke in third person before brushing thought off.

"I'm Aries Celestia and this is Leo Regulus, we're the senior counsellors from Fairy Tail this year." Said Aries, shyly.

"Leo, you wouldn't happen to have Lucy's pass would you? The master said that one of Fairy Tail's senior counsellors would have it." Asked Sting.

Leo shook his head, "It's probably with Laxus or Jellal."

"What's a senior counsellor?" Whispered Lucy to Sting.

Unfortunately, Erza managed to hear Lucy's question and she gave a reply instead, "It's just a term we use at the camp. The senior counsellors are the ones who plan the overall camp schedules and they allocate the budgets for each activity, but the actual activities are planned by the other counsellors. The senior counsellors are responsible for everything that happens during the camp and the people who become the senior counsellors change every year."

"So basically, they are all the ones who do the paperwork and other stuff. It's quite boring and they don't really get to participate in any of the activities except for the night walks and the campfire." Said Levy.

"Mira was a senior counsellor last year and she complained that she didn't get to have fun and enjoy herself last year." Giggled Aries.

"Aries and I must get going, we still have lots to do. It was nice to meet you girls, especially you princess." Said Leo, with a charming smile as he gently kissed Lucy's hand.

Aries and Leo left the six girls to return to their duties.

"So, Lucy what are your hobbies?" Asked Lisanna.

Sting noticed Lucy's nervous look and gave Erza and Mirajane a sign.

"Lisanna why don't you, Juvia and Levy bring Lucy to our cabin first? So that she can settle in and unpack first, we can get to know her later during dinner." Asked Mirajane, catching onto Sting's sign.

"Of course!" Said Juvia.

Lisanna, Juvia and Levy led Lucy to their cabin which wasn't too far from where they were. Erza and Mirajane stayed with Sting who had something important to tell them.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us Sting?" Asked Mirajane.

"It's about Lucy." Said Sting.

"We're all ears." Said Erza.

Sting took a deep breath, "I was hoping that you guys at Fairy Tail would take care of Lucy for me. She had a traumatic experience when she was younger and she's afraid of getting close to strangers and making friends. Our grandparents asked me to sign her up as a counsellor because they wanted her to get over her fear, I apologise for her rudeness beforehand if she doesn't respond so well to some of our habits. Lucy didn't want to attend the camp because of her fear, she really liked attending summer camps until that incident happened. The master knows of Lucy's condition, that was why he immediately accepted the application that I sent in for Lucy."

Erza nodded, "I see, thanks for telling us. Of course, we will inform the other counsellors not to go overboard with their welcome preparations for her. But rest assured that we won't tell anyone about Lucy's past."

"We will try to explain it to the others without hurting her feelings, and of course we'll do our best to become friends with her." Said Mirajane.

Sting gave a small smile, "Thanks, it means a lot."

Mirajane giggled, "Sting, you do care a lot for Lucy don't you?"

Sting smiled, "She's like a sister to me, not that either of us had any siblings. And we're the same age too."

"Don't worry, she's in good hands here at the camp. We'll make sure that no one will hurt her." Said Erza.

"Thank you, I should be getting back to Sabertooth's cabin to park my van. I'll see you guys for dinner later." Said Sting, with a grin.

Sting hopped into his van and drove off, while Mirajane and Erza returned to their cabin. Juvia, Levy and Lisanna were helping Lucy unpack, and the two older girls could tell that Lucy was wary of them.

"Lucy, we'll leave you to unpack first. Please join us in the cabin next door, it is where we have meetings. But for now we are just going to go over the list of names of the kids in Fairy Tail this year." Said Erza.

Mirajane gave Lisanna, Levy and Juvia a look which meant that they should leave Lucy alone.

"Alright. See you later, Lu-chan." Said Levy.

Levy, Lisanna and Juvia followed Erza and Mirajane to the cabin next door. Six boys were already waiting for the five girls. Natsu Dragneel was a male with wild pink/salmon hair. Gray Fullbuster was raven haired and was currently not wearing a shirt. Gajeel Redfox had wild and long black hair with various piercings. Laxus Dreyer had blond hair and a lightning shaped scar on his face. Jellal Fernandes had blue hair and a tattoo on the left side of his face. Elfman Strauss was Mirajane and Lisanna's brother and like his siblings he had white hair. The six boys were sitting at a long table.

"Where is our new recruit?" Asked Gray.

"She is unpacking, and Gray please put on your shirt." Replied Mirajane, calmly.

Gray freaked out before Jellal tossed him his shirt which was oddly by the window. Gray hurriedly put on his shirt as the girls took their seats at the long table.

"We have something to tell you about our new recruit before she arrives. She is Sting's cousin and he wants us to look out for her." Said Erza, with a serious tone.

Even the girls were surprised by Erza's tone but they all listened to Erza and Mirajane. Erza and Mirajane explained Lucy's situation to the others as well as Sting's request. They also explained their observations during their first meeting with Lucy.

"Don't do anything silly that will scare her, we have to help her overcome her fear by becoming her friends." Said Erza.

"I didn't know Lu-chan had such a scary past." Shivered Levy.

"Don't worry, Juvia will do her best to be friends with Lucy!" Said Juvia.

Just then the door opened and Lucy popped her head into the room. Levy gave Lucy a kind smile and led her to the table where she took a seat in between Erza and Levy.

"This is Lucy Heartfilia, the newest counsellor of Fairy Tail." Said Erza, placing an arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"I'm Jellal Fernandaz, I'm one of the sub-leaders this year. It's nice to meet you Lucy." Said Jellal, kindly.

"Nice to meet you Lucy! I'm Elfman Strauss! Blue is a manly colour!" Said Elfman.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, glad to be working with you soon." Said Gray.

"I'm Laxus Dreyer, I'm the co-leader along with Erza this year. Nice to have you on the team." Said Laxus, though abet a little grumpily.

"Gajeel Redfox, nice to see you bunny girl." Said Gajeel, which earned him a look from Levy.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Luigi!" Said Natsu.

Gray face palmed while the others shook their heads.

"Her name is Lucy, Natsu." Said Levy.

"Do you mind if I call you Luce? It's much easier to remember." Said Natsu.

Lucy nodded slowly, "It's nice to meet you all."

Just then Laxus stood up and took something off the wall hooks and handed it to Lucy.

"This is your counsellor pass, wear it all the time so that the kids can recognise you. You can help kids from other cabins back to their own cabins if they get lost." Said Laxus.

"We should give Lucy a tour of the grounds, so that she will be familiar with the place when the kids arrive tomorrow." Said Jellal.

"Who wants to show Lucy around?" Asked Erza.

"Juvia and Levy will go!" Said Juvia, after glancing at Levy.

"I want to go too!" Said Natsu.

"You guys go on ahead, Jellal and I are meeting Leo to pick up some stuff." Said Gray.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a certain place, ice pants!" Snickered Natsu.

Gray's eyebrow twitched, "I am not scared!"

"Then come along with us!" Said Natsu.

"Of course! I'll prove that I'm not scared of that place, flame brains!" Retorted Gray.

Jellal sighed, "Gajeel, you'll have to come with me then."

"It's all your fault salamander!" Hissed Gajeel.

Erza gave Gajeel, Gray and Natsu a glare which made them shut up.

"Gajeel, you were saying?" Spoke Erza, dangerously while looking at Gray and Natsu.

"Nothing! I'll go with Jellal." Said Gajeel, even dropping the nickname he had for Jellal.

"I'll go along as well, to prevent you two from getting into any trouble." Sighed Erza.

"We'll stay and finish sorting out the cabins for the kids, we'll meet again for dinner later." Said Mirajane.

"Have fun!" Said Lisanna.

Levy, Juvia, Erza, Gray and Natsu gave Lucy a tour of the camp grounds using a vehicle which looked like a golf kart. Levy was driving, because Juvia and Levy couldn't trust Erza, Natsu and Gray's driving. This was because the three crashed three of the karts last year, Gray and Natsu were having a race and Erza was trying to stop them and they crashed the karts as a result, which had cost the camp quite a bit of money to replace. Erza was explaining the various facilities that they had and Lucy glanced at the scenery as they passed by. The camp had really good facilities, and Sting was probably right, she was going to have fun here, after all her fellow counsellors were all really nice to her.

"Lucy are you up for a little fun tonight?" Asked Erza, as Levy stopped driving.

Levy parked the kart in front of an old building, which looked like an old barn or storeroom. It was maintained quite well as the building showed no signs of falling apart at all.

"What is this place?" Asked Lucy.

"It's the place where we have our test of courage, every camper and counsellor has to go through it once. We'll explain the rules to you during dinner and we will have the test tonight at about 10pm." Said Erza.

"This is the place where ice pants is afraid of! He claimed that he saw a ghost when it was just a plain white sheet!" Laughed Natsu.

"You wanna go at it flame brains?" Retorted Gray.

"I'm always ready to kick your butt." Proclaimed Natsu.

But before Gray could retort, Erza slapped both of their heads together.

"Behave! Is this how the two of you behave in the presence of a new counsellor?" Spoke Erza.

"Juvia finds it hard to believe that the kids actually look up to the two of you." Sighed Juvia.

"So Lu-chan, are you up for the test? We've decided to do it tonight, in case you didn't want to do it with the kids." Said Levy.

"It is fine, I guess." Mumbled Lucy.

Juvia glanced at her watch, "Juvia thinks that it is best that we go to our last stop now."

"Oh yes, the last stop is the dining hall. Don't worry, I asked Mirajane to bring all of our utensils for us." Said Erza.

Levy drove them to the dining hall which wasn't too far from the main office. Levy parked the kart and the six walked to the dining hall where they joined their fellow counsellors. Mirajane placed their utensils on the table with a sign with the words Fairy Tail printed on them. Just then a male with white hair, with a megaphone in his hand, sounded an alarm which turned the attention of the other counsellors to him.

"Attention fellow counsellors, as you may have heard, we have a new counsellors joining our camp this summer. She will be in Fairy Tail, please welcome Lucy Heartfilia!" Said the white haired male.

Erza motioned for Lucy to stand up and Erza raised Lucy's hand.

"Please give her a round of applause to welcome her." Said the same male.

"That was Lyon Vista, Gray's adopted brother. He is in Lamia Scale." Explained Erza, as they sat down.

"Let's go and get our food." Said Lisanna.

Lucy picked up her plate and followed Lisanna. Lucy glanced around and the other counsellors looked friendly enough.

"Lucy, do you have any food preferences like allergies or being a vegetarian?" Asked Lisanna.

"Not really." Said Lucy, while shaking her head.

Lisanna smiled and scooped some pasta for Lucy and herself before letting Lucy pick the rest of her food. While Lucy and Lisanna were picking out their food, Levy and Juvia filled their cups with orange juice. Lucy took her seat in between Erza and Juvia and she glanced across of her and saw Gajeel's plate before staring at him. Gajeel's plate was mainly filled with food that were high in iron content.

"What are you staring at bunny girl?" Said Gajeel, rudely.

"Gajeel, where are your manners?" Scolded Levy.

"Gajeel-kun's body doesn't have enough iron by itself, so he needs to eat food that are high in iron content to keep himself healthy." Explained Juvia.

Gejeel grumbled slightly before Juvia and Levy glared at him. Lucy blinked before Lisanna assured her that this was a common sight at the camp. But it was slightly different this time as the counsellors from other cabins came by to greet Lucy as well as to welcome her to the camp.

"How are you settling in Lucy?" Asked Sting, while he handed Lucy a bowl of mango pudding for dessert.

"The people here are pretty nice." Shrugged Lucy.

Sting grinned, "I told you so."

"Urm, Sting-sama. We still have to prepare for tomorrow." Spoke a female voice meekly.

Lucy and Sting turned to the sound of the voice which was a short white haired female.

"Lucy, this is Yukino Aguria. She's my fellow counsellor in Sabertooth. Yukino, this is my cousin, Lucy Heartfilia." Said Sting.

"I'm Yukino. Nice to meet you Lucy-sama." Said Yukino, shyly.

"I'm Lucy, it's nice to meet you too Yukino." Said Lucy.

"I'd better get back to the cabins, we still have some work to do before the kids arrive tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy. And good lock on your test of courage tonight." Said Sting, while patting Lucy's back.

Sting and Yukino left Lucy with the rest of Fairy Tail. After finishing her pudding, Lucy followed the others to wash and dry their utensils before Levy and Jellal returned to the meeting cabin to keep the utensils there. The others led Lucy to the old barn.

"Lucy here is the plan, we've hidden three small boxes like these in the barn and we need you to find them. Of course, you will have a partner or two to accompany you. You can choose your partners, or we can choose them for you." Said Erza.

But there are a few of us who cannot be your partners since they were the ones who hid the boxes. You can't choose Laxus, Lisanna, Mirajane and myself to be your partners." Explained Jellal.

Lucy paused before glancing around the place, "Is it alright if Juvia and Natsu accompany me?"

"Juvia is alright with it!" Said Juvia.

Natsu grinned, "Sounds fun."

"Natsu, just don't destroy anything." Sighed Jellal.

"Let me check your pockets first." Said Erza.

Ezra and Gray checked Natsu's clothes for anything dangerous.

"Natsu loves fire and he tends to bring matches and candles everywhere he goes. It gets him into plenty of trouble most of the time, even though we do need them eventually most of the time. But we can't risk having the barn burned down before the camp starts tomorrow." Explained Levy.

Elfman pulled out three flashlights and a small bag full of batteries from his black backpack, he handed them to Juvia.

"Natsu is good to go." Said Erza.

Juvia handed out two of the flashlights to Lucy and Natsu but kept the bag of batteries.

"Have fun!" Smiled Mirajane.

Juvia, Natsu and Lucy waved to the others before they entered the old barn.

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here! The next chapter will start with Lucy's test of courage followed by a talk with the other Fairy Tail counsellors. **

**I do know that certain elements are missing at the moment, like Juvia's fangirling over Gray, but those elements will come in later. Like I said, this is a friendship story, so romance will not be the main plot. I want to develop Lucy's friendships with the other characters, but I'll sprinkle some romantic moments here and there. **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all those who favourited, followed and reviewed the last chapter. I will most likely have monthly updates, due to school but I may update twice a month depending on my school schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Juvia slowly walked into the old barn, like any other old wooden building the floorboards creaked. Lucy used her flashlight to shine light onto the various objects and furniture, hoping to spot the boxes. Natsu and Juvia followed slightly behind Lucy, even though they didn't know where the others kept the boxes but they knew the place enough to know all the hiding spots, after all they couldn't make the hiding places so difficult for the children to find. Lucy soon spotted one of the boxes hidden on one of the bookshelves, well hidden amongst the books. Lucy picked it up and Juvia gave her a thumbs up. Natsu was carrying the backpack and he placed it inside the bag.

Lucy, Juvia and Natsu navigated around the barn with the limited light from their flashlights. Lucy soon spotted another box hidden beside the leg of a table. Lucy placed it in the bag and Natsu gave her a grin. Juvia gave Lucy a thumbs up while leaning on one of the cupboards. One of the doors of the cupboard that Juvia was leaning on, suddenly opened and a box fell out. Juvia stumbled to the side before she blinked several times. Juvia inspected the cupboard before noticing the loose hinges on cupboard door. Juvia made a mental note to tell Erza about it so that someone could fix it before the kids arrive tomorrow, they didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Well that's all three." Said Juvia.

"Are you alright Juvia?" Asked Natsu.

Juvia nodded, "Juvia is fine. We can leave now, Lucy has completed her test of courage."

Juvia took Natsu and Lucy's hands and dragged the two out of the barn where the others welcomed them back warmly. Natsu took out the three boxes that Lucy found and showed them to Lisanna.

"You guys did great!" Said Lisanna.

"Juvia, are you feeling alright? Do you have any injuries?" Blurted Lucy.

At this moment, Erza and Mirajane began to get worried.

"Juvia are you alright? Did Natsu do anything dangerous?" Asked Erza.

This was returned with an indignant protest from Natsu but Juvia cut Natsu off before he could say anything.

"Juvia is fine, she just stumbled for a bit that's all. The cupboard that Juvia was leaning on had loose hinges and the door suddenly opened when Juvia suddenly leaned on it."

"I'll fix the hinges right away, luckily I have my toolbox with me." Said Gajeel, who was the mechanic wiz in Fairy Tail.

"I'll go with you." Offered Jellal.

"It's the cupboard near the stairs on the second floor." Said Natsu.

Natsu handed the backpack to Jellal, and he and Gajeel entered the old barn to fix the hinges as well as to re-hide the boxes that Lucy found.

"Levy, why don't you bring Juvia to the infirmary for a check-up just in case?" Asked Mirajane.

Levy nodded, "Lu-chan, do you want to come along?"

Lucy nodded as she was worried about Juvia. Levy took one of the karts and drove off while the others remained outside the barn.

"This is strange though, I remember checking through all of the old furniture before we hid the boxes. I also remember asking Gajeel to help us fix them." Said Lisanna.

"Someone must have broken in and adjusted the hinges." Mused Gray.

"I'll go and speak with Leo and Aries about this, I'll speak to the master while I'm at it." Said Mirajane.

"Leo and Aries will be going over to our cabin later, but you can still go and speak with the master about it." Said Erza.

"How about we speak to Leo and Aries first? We don't want to bother the master about something like this. Perhaps we may have missed that particular hinge. Let's investigate this matter first before we report this to the master." Interrupted Gray.

"That makes sense, I'll wait here for Gajeel and Jellal. The rest of you should return and explain the situation to Leo and Aries first." Said Erza.

"Are you sure Erza? Elfman can stay here with you." Offered Mirajane.

"Staying out in the dark is manly!" Said Elfman.

"It's appreciated but I'll be fine. They shouldn't take too long anyway." Said Erza.

And as if on cue, Jellal and Gajeel exited from the barn.

"We've fixed it but we'll come back and check them again in the morning tomorrow there isn't enough light in there during the night." Said Jellal.

The group took the remaining karts and returned to their cabin. Levy, Lucy and Juvia were inside with Aries and Leo. Juvia and Natsu explained the situation to Leo and Aries while Gajeel, Lisanna, Laxus, Mirajane and Jellal confirmed that they had thoroughly and properly checked the premises before hiding the boxes.

"We'll inspect the barn tomorrow, we'll have to close it for this year's camp if tonight's incident happens again tomorrow morning." Said Leo seriously.

"But for now, we should all get an early night." Said Erza.

No one really objected to the idea and they all retreated for the night, only Erza, Mirajane, Jellal, Laxus, Aries and Leo remained in the cabin, they also asked Gajeel, Juvia and Natsu to remain behind for a couple of minutes. The six wanted to discuss the issue and they wanted to hear the full story from Natsu and Juvia they didn't want to burden Lucy with something like this on her first day at the camp.

"Natsu. Juvia. Please tell us the whole story." Said Erza.

Natsu and Juvia shared a look before Juvia explained the incident.

"Lucy found the second box hidden behind one of the table legs on the second floors. Natsu was standing beside the stairs and Juvia was leaning on one of the cupboard doors when it gave way. Juvia didn't fall, she just stumbled a bit." Said Juvia.

"I heard a creaking sound when Juvia stumbled but I didn't think that the hinges were loose." Said Natsu.

"The screws on that cupboard were loose, but I can't really remember if we did work on that cupboard." Spoke Gajeel.

"Maybe it's just an overlook on our part, but we'll check the barn again tomorrow morning." Said Jellal.

"Alright, no one is to say anything about this incident until we check things out tomorrow morning." Said Erza.

"Come on, it is getting late. We should be getting back, we would want to be refreshed when the kids arrive tomorrow afternoon." Said Mirajane.

The nine exited the cabin and Laxus turned off the lights before locking the door. The nine Fairy Tail counsellors made their way back to their cabin. Juvia looked worried, she was worried for the kids and it didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel and Natsu.

"Don't worry, things will be fine." Whispered Natsu.

"The salamander is right, don't worry too much." Said Gajeel.

Juvia nodded but she was still worried. Mirajane, Erza, Juvia and Aries entered the girls' cabin and bid the boys goodnight. Levy, Lissanna and Lucy were sitting on their beds. Mirajane, Erza, Juvia and Aries went to shower before joining the others. The seven girls sat in a circle, with Erza and Aries explaining the plan for tomorrow morning.

"We have to be awake by 8am tomorrow morning for breakfast." Said Erza.

"The kids will arrive at 11am tomorrow morning and breakfast ends at 9am, we have two hours to finish preparations before the kids arrive." Said Aries.

"Lunch will begin at 12pm, and at 1pm we will bring the kids to their cabins to settle in. We will play some games so that the kids can know us and each other better from 1.30pm to 4pm. There will be a tour of the camp area between 4pm to 5pm. The kids will have some free time until 6pm which is when dinner starts there will be a night walk at 7pm until 8pm. It will be bedtime for the kids after that, but we will still have a meeting after that, to review our performance." Said Aries.

"But the most important thing is to have fun!" Said Lisanna.

"Of there will be points after every inter-cabin game and the cabin with the most points will win prizes at the end of the camp. But every cabin will get prizes but the better you rank, the better the prizes." Said Levy.

"We have a campfire and talent show at the end of the camp, all of the kids will take part and we as counsellors are supposed to help them. Of course, we can participate in the talent show as well, we do most of the time." Said Mirajane.

"What are we going to perform this year?" Asked Lisanna.

At this point, Lucy looked puzzled and Juvia explained the situation to her.

"The six of us are actually a band, we usually meet up during the weekends to practice and we've played at various festivals. We're actually looking for a new member, we need a new vocalist." Said Juvia.

"Mira is our vocalist but she is the emcee this year, so she can't participate." Said Levy.

"Erza is our drummer, Juvia plays the bass, Aries plays the keyboard, and Levy and Lisanna play the lead and rhythm guitar respectively." Said Mirajane.

Just then Levy clapped her hands, "I remember Sting saying that you are a pretty good singer. How about performing with us? You don't have to join our band permanently if you don't want to, it is just for this performance."

"We will be playing something simple for the kids, so it is nothing really too complicated." Said Juvia.

Lucy blinked before feeling herself nodding. Lisanna beamed and glomped Lucy in happiness. Levy and Mirajane got Lisanna to stop glomping Lucy while Juvia pulled out several pieces of paper from her bag and handed them to Lucy.

"These are the lyrics, we can practice them during our breaks. The instruments are all shared by the counsellors in the camp. We have several backup plans in case something happens." Said Juvia.

Lucy nodded and quickly scanned through the lyrics. Lucy felt her mouth moving and the words smoothly came out from her mouth while the others were amazed by her voice. After a few lines, Lucy realised what she was doing before stopping herself. The others smiled and gave Lucy a thumbs up.

"Alright! It's time to go to bed." Said Mirajane, getting up.

The others also got up and headed to their beds. There were bunk beds, two people per bunk bed and their cabin had four bunk beds. Erza and Juvia shared a bunk bed, Lisanna and Mirajane shared one, Lucy and Levy shared one while Aries was on her own, but she didn't mind. Lucy got into her bed on the bottom bunk and Juvia, who was the closest to the light switch turned off the lights. A chorus of goodnights echoed through the cabin before silence took out. Lucy stayed awake in her bed for a few minutes before she heard several snores from the others. Lucy gave a small smile before drifting off to dreamland herself.

* * *

The next morning…

A loud alarm rang throughout the cabin, waking the girls up. Erza got up first and she carefully climbed down the ladder since she was on sleeping on the top bunk. Erza then shook the others awake starting from Juvia and finally to Aries. The girls took turns to shower and change. Aries told them to wear a yellow shirt, since that was Fairy Tail's colour. Lucy changed into a yellow shirt with black shorts. Lucy headed over to the meeting cabin after slipping on her counsellor's pass, only Levy, Leo, Aries and Jellal were present at the moment. Lucy watched as Levy packed seven water bottles into a black backpack. Levy waved one of the bottles in front of Lucy.

"Leo and Aries made these bottles for us, and this is yours. They just arrived yesterday. Leo and Aries brought them over yesterday night." Said Levy.

"And the boys' are in here." Said Jellal, holding a blue backpack.

"The bottle has your name designed on it, we had Sting submit the order for us and he put your name in for us. Don't worry about the cost, just think of it as a welcome gift from us at Fairy Tail." Said Leo.

Lucy nodded confusedly but she gave a small smile, "Thank you."

They waited for the others to arrive with the last ones being Elfman, Gray and Natsu. Natsu and Gray gotten into an argument again but Elfman managed to interrupt and stop their argument before it turned into a fist fight. Elfman promised not to tell Laxus or Erza about the argument, much to Gray and Natsu's relief.

"Since that everyone is here, let's go for breakfast." Said Jellal, clapping her hands.

The counsellors of Fairy Tail headed for breakfast and they bumped into the counsellors of Sabertooth along the way. The two groups exchanged greetings and Sting gave his cousin a smile. Lucy and Sting trailed behind the large group.

"So how was your first night here?" Asked Sting.

"Pretty good, the people here are pretty nice." Said Lucy.

Sting grinned, "Told you so."

"Perhaps gramps and gran were right, coming here will help me get better." Said Lucy.

Sting patted his cousin's head, "We just want you to get better and all this fun is just a bonus."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for the support but I'll enjoy every minute of my time here."

Sting smiled as the two cousins entered the dining hall. Sting patted Lucy's head again before they separated to join their respective cabins for breakfast. Levy passed Lucy her utensils with a smile before they went to grab their food. Lucy glanced at the selection of food before deciding on two pancakes and two waffles, some scrambled eggs and a mug of hot Horlicks. It was more than what Lucy usually ate for breakfast but Erza and Laxus did remind them to eat their fill for breakfast since they would be using quite a lot of energy for the day and after all breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

Lucy conversed with the others as they had breakfast, with the others asking about her first night here. They then proceeded to share some stories about their first days here. It turned out that Erza, Gray, Natsu, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman attended the camp as kids and they decided to become counsellors after entering high school which was the requirement age to be a counsellor. Jellal, Juvia and Gajeel joined the camp three years ago. Jellal had returned from overseas and he was Erza's childhood friend, and she recommended him to join the camp as a counsellor. Juvia and Gajeel joined the camp after the camp that they were formally counsellors at closed down due to the lack of participants and Juvia who was classmates with Natsu, were offered places as counsellors after two of the counsellors decided to leave. Laxus also attended the camp when he was younger with Erza and the others but he moved overseas after attending the camp for two years. He came back just last year and he was the master's grandson. Leo and Aries joined the camp four years ago as part of a school camp, and they decided to sign on as counsellors for the following year's camp, and naturally the master agreed.

"You guys have been here for so long." Said Lucy.

"Yup, and it gets better every year because we have new comrades!" Said Lisanna.

Lucy smiled as she sipped her Horlicks, she enjoyed the company of her fellow counsellors even though she has only met and known them for a day. Lucy felt that she could trust them, but she wasn't letting her guard down completely.

After breakfast, Lucy joined the others in washing and drying their utensils before placing them in a box for later. They returned to their meeting cabin to go over the names of the kids as well as some of the games, Leo and Aries headed to the main committee's office to meet up with the other committee members.

"Most of the kids know us, either that they have attended the camp last year or they know us from other people who have attended the camp before. But we usually introduce ourselves shortly after we meet the kids." Said Erza.

Laxus waved two clipboards, "We have quite a big group as always. Lucy and Gray will take the attendance. Erza and I will be with the other leaders, while the rest of you will speak to the kids' parents so that they questions can be answered. Levy, Natsu and Juvia will stay behind with Gray and Lucy in case they need help."

Laxus then passed the two clipboards and two pens to Gray and Lucy. Lucy noted that all of the names on her list were girls' names and she concluded that Gray's list had all of the names of the boys. Erza and Laxus then proceeded to explain some of the games that they were going to play. Lucy understood most of the games and Erza's walkie-talkie soon buzzed and she spoke to the person on the other end for a while.

"Some of the kids have already arrived, we have to be at the assembly area in ten minutes." Said Erza.

The others nodded and left the cabin, Laxus made sure to lock the cabin before they left. Lucy clipped her pen onto the tag of her pass. Erza and Laxus went to meet up with the leaders while Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Juvia and Levy waited behind the sign labelled "Fairy Tail". Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel and Jellal went to meet the parents who dropped their kids off to answer their questions. The seven sent Lucy a thumbs up to encourage her before they left.

Juvia and Levy patted Lucy's back assuringly while Natsu and Gray gave her assuring smiles to calm her down. Lucy took a deep breath as she watched a boy walk towards the Fairy Tail sign.

"_You can do this Lucy!" Thought Lucy._

Lucy gave a confident smile as she thought about the fun and enjoyable memories that she would make over the next two weeks.

* * *

**This is the end of the second chapter. I have established a few relationships and friendships here. One would be Natsu and Juvia's friendship, they were high school classmates. Secondly is that the girls, Mirajane, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia and Aries are close friends and they have a band together, but they aren't an official band since they have no plans to make a major debut. Thirdly is that Jellal and Erza's childhood friendship. **

**One more thing is that all of the characters here in college, as I'm using 16 as the high school graduation age. Since all of the characters are in college, I already have their majors in mind. I wouldn't mind have some suggestions for their majors as some are pretty obvious while others are not. **

**Well, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Please favourite, follow and review! And thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to update today, because it's my birthday! The next update will hopefully come at the end of the month or at least first week of august. This chapter was to be posted during the last week of June but exams got in the way.**

**I'm back! With some help from ****p3pp3rmintt, who gave me ideas for a few of the majors of the characters, these are the confirmed majors of the characters. These will be touched on further in the story, how they will be used is a secret. But if you have any ideas, it would be good to hear your views, just PM me if you have any ideas.**

**Character Majors: **

**Natsu - ****Pyro-Technology  
Jellal - ****History  
Laxus - ****Electrical Engineering  
Gajeel - ****Mechanical Engineering  
Leo - ****Law  
Gray - ****Forensic Sciences  
Elfman - ****Psychical Education Teaching  
Lucy - ****Astrology  
Levy - ****Literature  
Juvia - ****Marine Biology  
Mirajane - ****Childhood Education  
Lisanna - ****Veterinary Science  
Aries - ****Psychology  
Erza - ****Culinary Arts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as the first kid assigned to the Fairy Tail cabins walked up to them. It was a bo who looked to be about twelve, he had maroon hair and he was carrying a dark green backpack and a black hand carry bag. A girl with cerulean blue hair followed shortly behind, she was carrying a pink and white backpack and a yellow hand carry bag. Like the boy who arrived before her, she also looked to be about twelve.

Gray grinned upon seeing the boy in front of him, "Welcome back, Romeo!"

The boy, Romeo, grinned and shared a high-five with both Gray and Natsu while Juvia and Levy gave him a thumbs up to welcome him back.

"It's good to be back!" Said Romeo, as he sat down in front of Gray.

Just then, the cerulean blue haired girl walked up to them and Juvia gave her a kind smile. Levy smiled while Natsu and Gray nodded at the girl.

"May I have your name?" Asked Lucy, with a smile.

"Wendy Marvell." Stuttered the girl.

Lucy scanned her list and she placed a tick beside Wendy's name.

"Please take a seat, we still have to wait for the other campers to arrive." Said Lucy.

"This must be your first time attending this camp! I don't remember seeing you around before. Welcome to the camp! And of course, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Said Juvia.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Wendy!" Said Levy.

"Nice to meet you Wendy!" Said Natsu.

"I hope that you enjoy your time here." Said Gray.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Wendy." Smiled Lucy.

"Are you new too?" Asked Romeo, looking at Lucy.

"She is the newest counsellor at Fairy Tail. This is Lucy Heartfilia." Said Levy.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Romeo Conbolt." Said Romeo, with a grin that oddly looked like Natsu's.

Lucy nodded and gave Romeo a smile, "It's nice to meet you too."

Wendy took a seat beside Romeo and the two waited for the other campers to arrive. The sun was shining brightly and Romeo slipped on his black cap and Wendy slipped on her white one. Levy opened up her backpack and took out several caps. Levy handed Natsu a red snapback and Gray's was a white one. Juvia, Levy and Lucy all had visors in blue, orange and yellow respectively.

"Drink up! It's pretty warm today." Said Gray.

Levy handed Gray and Natsu their water bottles while Juvia and Lucy picked up theirs. Levy took a drink from hers just as Lisanna walked over with a girl who was also assigned to Fairy Tail. Levy told Lucy the girl's name as she was in Fairy Tail last year as well. Levy signaled to the girl to take seat.

It took an hour for all of the campers to arrive and have their attendance taken. Currently the master of the camp, Master Makarov was giving a speech while introducing all of the counsellors to the campers. Lucy stood nervously behind Juvia and the latter squeezed the former's hand to reassure and calm her down. Lucy walked behind Juvia when Fairy Tail was called, they did a bow before stepping back. Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when Master Makarov's speech ended.

"You did great, Lucy." Smiled Mirajane.

"We will now proceed to the dining hall for lunch. You may leave your luggage here, just bring along your utensils." Announced Lyon.

With the announcement, all of the campers took out their utensils and prepared to go to the dining hall.

"Fairy Tail, you may leave first." Announced Lyon.

Mirajane and Jellal, led the group of campers while the others followed behind. The campers were led to their table and Jellal dismissed them one by one to go and get their food. Those who were vegetarians went first. After all of the campers received their food, the counsellors themselves went to get their food. Lucy held her plate as she walked behind Lisanna. Lisanna scooped some pasta for Lucy and for herself before Lucy picked out the rest of her own food. Elfman and Jellal gave Lucy and Lisanna a thumbs up before raising the cups that they were holding, they were going to get juice for them. Lucy and Lisanna nodded at the two as they walked passed them. Jellal and Elfman soon returned and the others thanked them for the juice. They were sitting at the table beside the campers.

"We're bringing the kids to the cabins after lunch, we'll have a short meeting until 1.50pm. We will play some games with the kids to get to know them and each other better until 4pm. If we finish playing the early, we'll get started with the grounds tour. Dinner will only start at 6pm, so the kids and we have some free time after the tour." Said Mirajane.

The others nodded as they ate their food. Lucy sipped on her juice as she watched Gray and Natsu converse with Jellal. Elfman was talking to Mirajane and Lisanna, Gajeel and Juvia were conversing. Laxus and Erza were nowhere to be found, they were probably with the other leaders. Levy, who was sitting in the seat opposite of Lucy's, waved a hand in front of the latter.

"Lu-chan are you alright?" Asked Levy.

Lucy nodded, "I was just thinking."

Lucy set down her cup and continued eating her lunch. Lucy's eyes wandered around the area, taking in the sight of what a meal at summer camp really was and looked like. It was noisy but also happy, somehow it was the epitome of a fun and memorable childhood, something which Lucy felt that she didn't have and experience.

Lucy set down her spoon when she finished her food. Elfman motioned for Lucy to follow him, when several of the kids stood up.

"We'll bring the kids to wash their own utensils." Said Elfman.

Lucy nodded and followed Elfman and the other kids. Lucy washed her own utensils while checking on the other kids. Lucy then accompanied the kids back to their bench while Elfman stayed there to supervise, but he handed his utensils to Lucy for safe-keeping. Lucy placed her utensils as well as Elfman's into an empty box which was labelled with the words "Fairy Tail Counsellors" while another box was labelled as "Fairy Tail Campers".

Just then Erza and Laxus came over to the bench and Erza handed a list to Levy and Gray each, "Levy, Lucy, Gray and Jellal, we need the four of you to be at the cabins to wait for the kids. We need you guys to check on some things before we bring the campers there after lunch."

"Leo and Aries will also stop by later." Said Laxus.

Levy, Gray and Jellal nodded and quickly finished up their food before going to wash their utensils. Erza and Laxus went to grab their lunch in the meantime.

"We'll be going off first." Said Jellal, waving the piece of paper which Gray had handed to him.

Erza and Laxus acknowledged them with nods as they were eating their food. Jellal, Gray, Lucy and Levy headed back to their respective cabin areas. There were four cabins in the area and a westwards of the four cabins were three more cabins for the counsellors which was where Lucy and the others' cabins were. Each of the cabins had a Fairy Tail flag hanging outside with the Fairy Tail symbol, with each symbol in a different colours of the rainbow to represent the seven cabins. Jellal handed a key to Gray, Lucy and Levy each.

"There are four cabins for the campers, we usually get a rather big group so we have four cabins. Ezra and Laxus need us to check the lights, bathroom and any squeaky doors or windows. There shouldn't be any but this check to be safe." Explained Jellal.

"Those two are the girls' cabins, the ones with the yellow and green roofs." Said Gray.

"Each cabin can hold about eight people, but we have twenty-eight people this year. Fourteen girls and fourteen boys. So there will be seven people per cabin, but we don't know who will be in which cabins as of yet, only Erza and Laxus will know. They will probably tell the kids after lunch, just before they bring them here." Said Jellal.

"So, we're splitting up to check the cabins?" Asked Levy.

Jellal nodded, "Yes, we don't have much time left that's why. We'll meet back here, after you guys are done."

"We better get started then." Said Gray.

Gray headed to the cabin with the red symbol, Jellal's cabin flag was orange, Lucy's was yellow and Levy's was green. The blue flag was hung outside the meeting cabin, indigo went to the male counsellors' cabin and violet went to the female counsellors' cabin. Lucy opened the door to the cabin and did a thorough check on the cabin before heading back outside to join Jellal who was waiting for them. Levy and Gray exited their respective cabins at that moment as well.

"I just received a text from Erza, they are leaving the dining hall and are making their way here as we speak." Said Jellal.

Jellal led Gray, Levy and Lucy to their usual meeting area where they waited for the others to bring the campers over. Lucy soon spotted Erza's scarlet hair in the distance. Erza and Laxus were leading the campers with the others walking at the side. Erza and Laxus clapped their hands to capture the attention of the kids.

"Now this place will be our cabins. We will now announce the campers in the respective cabins. Please stand in four lines, so that the counsellors can bring you to your cabins." Said Erza.

Erza and Laxus began reading the names off their clipboards and the kids formed four lines in front of Lisanna, Mirajane, Natsu and Jellal. There were seven campers in each cabin this year.

"We will now let you bring your luggage into your cabins, you guys will unpack later. We will play some games to know each other better before we let you guys unpack. Is that alright?" Asked Erza.

A chorus of yeses echoed through the cabin grounds and Laxus motioned to Jellal, Gray, Lisanna and Mirajane to bring the kids to their respective cabins. Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gajeel, Elfman, Levy and Lucy gathered around Erza.

"The games have already been set up, the most of us will stay here. Natsu, I need you and Juvia to go to the main hall to meet up with a few of the other counsellors. It will take a while but you will be back before 4pm. Leo and Aries will probably meet you guys there, you guys should return here together." Said Erza.

Natsu and Juvia nodded and they left Fairy Tail's cabin grounds, and headed to the main hall. Lucy watched on, wondering what was going on. Gajeel quickly nudged Lucy when he noticed that Lucy was spacing out just as Erza and Laxus were explaining some ground rules at the camp and Fairy Tail. Lucy blinked several times and Gajeel gestured to Laxus and Erza, indicating that she should be listening as well. Levy and Gray then proceeded explain the rules of the games that they were going to play before starting the games.

"Alright, the first game we are going to play is the "Catch The Tail" game." Announced Levy.

"As you can see, a few of us counsellors have ribbons tied around our wrists. We will split you guys into two groups, those who are not wearing the ribbons have to catch those who are wearing the ribbons and if the defenders get caught their ribbons will be taken away by the chasers. And at the end of the round, if the chasing team has more ribbons, they win. But if the defending team has more ribbons left, the win. We will play two rounds so that everyone gets to be a chaser and a defender." Explained Gray.

"Now who wants to be on the catching team?" Asked Levy, holding up a bunch of blue ribbons.

At this point, Lucy noticed that Gajeel, Elfman and Laxus had blue ribbons tied loosely around their wrists. Elfman handed Lucy a blue ribbon to tie on her wrist, and Elfman helped Lucy tie the ribbon loosely around her wrist.

The kids on the other hand raised their hands excitedly and Lucy smiled at their enthusiasm. Lucy watched on with a smile as Gray and Levy picked the chasing team. Lucy helped Wendy tie the ribbon loosely around her wrist, just as Gray blew a whistle, signaling to them to get into their teams to begin the game. Lucy patted Wendy's back with a comforting smile before she and Wendy headed to the defending team. Levy winked at Lucy, to encourage her, just as Gray blew the whistle three times to start the game.

"Game Start!" Announced Gray.

Most of the kids began running around while a few stuck together, Lucy, Elfman, Laxus and Gajeel stuck together as a group, defending themselves from mostly Erza and Mirajane. Lucy ducked out of Lisanna's sight, but soon she and Laxus were being chased by Jellal and two more boys. But Lucy decided to take it easy on the kids and she let one of the boys take her ribbon on purpose before going to stand beside Levy.

"You did great, Lu-chan!" Smiled Levy.

Lucy and Levy watched as Gajeel was ousted by Romeo and two more kids just before Gray blew the whistle to end the round. Gray patted Gajeel's back before turning his attention to the kids. Levy counted the number of ribbons that the defending team had before a small smile broke onto her face.

"It seems that the defending team has won, they have eleven ribbons left." Said Levy with a smile.

The defending team cheered while Erza spoke with the chasing team to encourage them for the next round.

"It's time to swap roles, those in the defending team please hand over your ribbons to those in the chasing team. Those in the chasing team who are holding ribbons please tie them loosely around your wrists. Our counsellors will be here to assist you." Said Levy.

Lucy watched as Laxus handed his ribbon to Mirajane while Elfman handed his to Lisanna. Lucy helped one of the girls tie the ribbon around her wrist before heading over to join the chasing team. Lisanna gave Lucy a grin as Levy blew the whistle. Lucy caught up with Romeo and she managed to corner him until Jellal came to help him escape. But Lucy let them escape as Gajeel was just a few metres away from her, and she had a feeling that Gajeel would be able to catch them. Lucy giggled when she saw Gajeel single handedly oust Romeo and Jellal. Lucy paired up with Wendy to corner Lisanna, but Lisanna was quick to escape. Wendy and Lucy were still chasing Lisanna when Levy blew the whistle. This time, Gray counted the number of ribbons the defending team had left.

"It seems that the defending team has won this time, they have ten ribbons left." Said Gray.

"This concludes this game! The next game is very simple, we will take turns to introduce ourselves. But before we start the next game, please drink plenty of water." Said Levy.

"Yes, please drink up. It's pretty warm today. And after the game, we will bring you guys on a tour around the camp groups." Said Erza.

Just then Laxus motioned for Lucy and Gajeel to come closer. Gajeel and Lucy shared a confused look but approached Laxus anyway.

"Natsu and Juvia need your help at the main hall, they'll explain things to you guys when you reach there. Aries and Leo will be coming here in a couple of minutes." Whispered Laxus.

Lucy and Gajeel nodded, and the two took their water bottles as well as Juvia and Natsu's from Levy before they left. Gajeel and Lucy made their way to the main hall, which was also the dining hall, where they found the benches and tables fill with opened boxes and bags. Gajeel and Lucy found Natsu and Juvia packing the boxes with a few other counsellors, including Sabertooth's Rouge Cheney, and Lamia Scale's Lyon Vista.

"What's going on salamander? Rain woman?" Asked Gajeel.

"These are for the kids, we're packing them into goodie bags for the kids. Usually we have them ready before the camp starts but they arrived late this year." Said Juvia.

"We need to pack all of these by 4pm, so that we can keep them as a surprise for the kids." Said Natsu.

Lucy and Gajeel nodded and they handed Juvia and Natsu their water bottles before getting started on the packing. Juvia and Natsu took a short water break as they took deep drinks from their water bottles. Lucy followed Natsu's example and started packing the goodie bags. Each goodie bag contained, two shirts, one cap, one notebook and one stationary set, all of which had the camp's official logo as well as the logos of the various cabins on them.

Lucy took her place beside Juvia who was packing the stationary sets while Lucy was to pack the notebooks. Gajeel was packing the caps while Natsu packed the shirts. The counsellors worked like clockwork until they finally finished packing the last goodie bag. Natsu and Gajeel heaved a sigh of relief. But they weren't done yet, they still had to pack the bags into the storehouse behind the main hall as well as recycle the empty cardboard boxes and clean up the dining hall. Juvia and Lucy collected the cardboard boxes and folded them before placing them into a larger cardboard box for storage.

"So Lucy how are you enjoying your time here?" Asked Juvia, as they were putting the cardboard boxes away for storage in the storehouse.

"It's pretty nice." Nodded Lucy.

Juvia smiled, "Well, the best is yet to come. And we'll have much more fun along the way."

Juvia took Lucy's hand and the former dragged the latter to join Gajeel and Natsu who were bringing the bags in. Lucy and Juvia helped them and that made the work go faster. The counsellors shared a short cheer when the last of the bags were moved to the storehouse. The counsellors then headed back to their respective cabins. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel refilled their water bottles before leaving the dining hall. Juvia glanced at the clock in the dining hall, which showed 3.44pm.

"We have to be back before 4pm right? The others should be giving the children a tour of the campus right now." Spoke Juvia.

"They should be, if they stay on schedule." Nodded Natsu.

"Let's wait for them at our cabin instead, I'm sure that the others would like to refill their water bottles and relax when they are back." Said Lucy.

The other three agreed and they made their way back to their cabin. The four counsellors gathered in their meeting cabin, and they found Aries and Leo there having a late lunch while doing some paperwork.

"The others will be back in a few minutes." Said Leo, not looking up from his paperwork.

"How did the packing go?" Asked Aries.

"With Lucy and Gajeel-kun's help things went much faster." Said Juvia.

"That's good, our orders came in pretty late this year. We usually get our orders at least a week before the camp. And we usually have them packed a few days before the kids arrive." Said Aries.

"Gajeel and I will wait outside for the kids." Said Natsu.

"We'll go too!" Said Juvia.

The four counsellors waited outside the cabin for the kids and the others to arrive. They soon spotted Erza's scarlet hair in the distance. Erza and Laxus dismissed the kids back to their cabins, and the counsellors headed inside the meeting cabin.

"How were things?" Asked Aries.

"Not bad, we were on schedule." Replied Jellal.

"How are the kids?" Asked Aries.

"Still as energetic as ever!" Said Lisanna.

"How did the goodies bag packing go? Is everything sorted out?" Asked Laxus.

"It went well, with Lucy and Gajeel-kun's help it went pretty well." Said Juvia.

Erza, Laxus, Jellal, Mirajane, Leo and Aries sat down at the long table to have a discussion while the others headed to the other end of the cabin. Lucy, Lisanna and Levy were washing the water bottles while Juvia, Natsu and Elfman refilled the bottles. Gray and Gajeel discussing about the upcoming night walk which was to be held tomorrow night, and the two of them were part of the organising committee for the camp's night walks.

"Lu-chan, you aren't in any committee's aren't you?" Asked Levy.

Lucy blinked confusedly and Levy shared a look with Lisanna.

"Well, every counsellor here is part of a committee that plans a certain activity or is in charge of a certain event or thing, it's a compulsory thing at the camp. Sting in the scavenger hunt committee this year for example. We still have a few spots available in different committees." Said Levy.

"There is the talent show committee, meals committee, camp fire committee and the goodies bag committee. You can think about it tonight and tell Aries by tomorrow morning, I'm sure that she would be happy to put you into the committee that you've chosen." Said Lisanna.

Lucy nodded and she kept the four committees in mind, thinking about which committee she should join.

* * *

**I'll end the chapter here, and hopefully you guys can give me your views about which committee Lucy should join. **

**I hope that you've enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please review!**


End file.
